Le meilleur moyen de faire taire un bavard
by Iroko
Summary: Trowa a un truc très efficace pour faire taire Quatre. Il l'embrasse. Heero et Wufei se demandent si la méthode marcherait aussi pour Duo ? Yaoi


Titre : Le meilleur moyen de faire taire un bavard

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi, lemon

Couple : TrowaxQuatre, HeeroxDuoxWufei

Disclamer : Cet univers n'est pas à moi et c'est peut-être mieux vu l'état dans lequel je mets ses personnages.

Blabla de l'auteur : Désolée pour l'absence. Je crois que les vacances ne sont pas du tout bonnes pour mon inspiration. Je viens de recommencer les cours alors ça devrait aller mieux. En attendant la suite de mes histoires voici un petit truc qui m'est venu lors de mon premier cours. Alors je préviens tout de suite, c'est un lemon, avec une petite intro pour mettre le prétexte, et une petite fin pour ne pas rester uniquement sur ça et surtout finir avec la petite touche d'humour dont j'adore parsemer mes histoires. Au niveau du contexte je dirais que ça se passe après la guerre et qu'ils sont tous plus ou moins engagés dans les préventers.

**Le meilleur moyen de faire taire un bavard**

Heero travaillait tranquillement sur son ordi et Wufei était plongé dans un bouquin, tous deux installés dans le salon, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Quatre et Trowa qui revenaient des courses. Quatre était engagé dans une conversation – ou plutôt un monologue – sur les bienfaits d'une alimentation saine, qui dura tout le temps qu'il leur fallut pour ranger leurs achats. Et qui continua quand ils ressortirent de la cuisine et s'installèrent à leur tour dans le salon. Ni le manque de réponses, ni le manque d'intérêt qu'on portait à ses paroles (Trowa prit même un livre au hasard pour que celui-ci soit flagrant) ne suffirent à l'arrêter. Quatre pouvait être très bavard par moment, allant même jusqu'à concurrencer Duo. Ce qui était le cas présentement. Heero jura mentalement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait tapé le mot « biologique » en plein milieu d'un rapport sur une affaire de trafic d'armes. Wufei fronça les sourcils quand il lut « une fois le poulet fermier » au lieu de « une fois le boulet enlevé ». Trowa finit par fermer son livre en soupirant et le poser, avant de se tourner vers Quatre qui eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de sa soudaine proximité avant de se faire bâillonner. Et il oublia rapidement tout ce qu'il avait encore à dire alors que Trowa prenait pleinement possession de sa bouche et lui volait tout son air. C'est à moitié asphyxié et l'esprit complètement anesthésié qu'il se laissa allonger la tête sur les genoux de son petit ami. Et qu'il resta la tête dans les nuages alors que Trowa reprenait son livre qui s'était finalement révélé très intéressant. Heero et Wufei notèrent mentalement l'efficacité de la méthode.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Quatre et Trowa étaient sortis se faire un dîner-chandelles-nuit-d'hôtel pour fêter la première année de leur couple, les trois célibataires restants étaient en train de déguster… une boîte de raviolis réchauffés au micro-ondes. Si Heero et Wufei le faisaient en silence, malheureusement pour eux Duo était en pleine crise de monologuie aigüe. Et contrairement à Quatre, ses discours n'avaient aucune suite logique et frôlaient souvent le grand n'importe quoi alors qu'il passait du coq à l'âne. Présentement – tandis que la patience d'Heero et Wufei baissait dangereusement – il était en train d'évoquer la vitalité sexuelle débordante des deux lapins qui leur servaient de colocataires. Une vitalité fort bruyante qui menaçait ses pauvres petites heures de sommeil et puis n'était-ce pas frustrant, en tant que célibataires, de les avoir continuellement sous les yeux à se bécoter ? Ce fut le mot de trop. Duo se fit brusquement plaqué sur le canapé par Wufei. Heureusement que le natté avait insisté pour dîner sur le canapé en regardant la télé, profitant de l'absence du trop bien élevé Quatre. Heero et Wufei avaient accepté en pensant que la télé aurait accaparé son attention. Mais elle n'avait servie que de fond sonore, et parfois de matière à rebondir pour un Duo en mode bavard ininterrompable. Duo n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'Heero avait entrepris d'occuper sa langue. Pris par surprise (et pas vraiment en position de reprendre le contrôle de la situation) Duo laissa Heero lui piller la bouche. Mais à peine celui-ci la libéra-t-il pour respirer que Duo prit une rapide goulée d'air et s'apprêta à parler. Mais il fut interrompu par Wufei qui reprit le rôle d'Heero, qui lui reprenait son souffle. Et le manège se répéta en boucle vu qu'à chaque échange de baiseur (ben quoi ? baiser - baiseur) Duo avait visiblement des velléités de parler. Jugeant que cette méthode avait des limites d'efficacité sur Duo, Heero eut alors la réflexion que si le manque d'oxygène était insuffisant pour bloquer le cerveau, peut-être que le manque de sang y arriverait. Ni une ni deux, sa prochaine respiration le vit se diriger vers le pantalon du natté, qu'il ouvrit en un tour de main, et commencer à embrasser le membre où il comptait emmener tout le sang de Duo. La tactique se révéla efficace et Duo ne laissa échapper qu'un murmure inintelligible quand Wufei reprit brièvement son souffle. Mission presque accomplie. Mais Wufei commençait à manquer d'oxygène et l'acte d'Heero commençait bizarrement à l'exciter. Et pour remédier à ces deux problèmes son cerveau embrumé eut l'idée d'occuper la bouche de Duo de la même manière que celui-ci occupait celle d'Heero. Comme ça il pourrait respirer à son aise tout en empêchant toujours Duo de parler. Cette brillante idée ne tarda pas à être mise en œuvre et Wufei récupéra son souffle. Mais il perdit par contre une bonne partie de ce qu'il lui restait de lucidité.

Dans le salon presque immobile, on n'entendait que le grésillement de la télé, des bruits de succion, et parfois un gémissement de plaisir qui échappait à un Wufei qui n'avait plus rien de la mine ordonnée et sévère qu'il arborait en toutes circonstances (sauf quand Duo faisait craquer ses nerfs). Les joues rouges, le regard vague, il se retenait à grand peine de ne pas s'enfoncer plus vivement alors qu'il sentait la jouissance proche. Et ses deux colocs étaient dans un état semblable. Duo n'était plus capable de percevoir autre chose que la bouche qui lui faisait frôler l'extase et le membre qui glissait dans sa gorge, et Heero s'était lui aussi fait avoir. N'ayant pas résisté au spectacle des soubresauts de plaisir de ses deux amis et à l'air extatique d'un Wufei plus sexy que jamais, une érection fort douloureuse déformait à présent son pantalon. Et il n'y avait personne pour s'en occuper. Mais Heero avait l'habitude de réaliser ses missions avec le plus grand taux de satisfaction, aussi son cerveau tournait-il à plein régime pour trouver une solution. Bientôt ses doigts s'aventurèrent à l'entrée de l'intimité de Duo et entreprirent de le préparer. Une fois cette phase accomplie, il abandonna le membre érigé de Duo et attrapa le bras de Wufei. Celui-ci, surpris, se retira de la bouche de Duo qui gémit sous ce double abandon. Heero le retourna face contre le canapé et indiqua à Wufei la nouvelle place qu'il lui avait trouvé. Wufei n'hésita guère, ayant tout de suite saisit que l'intimité du natté lui permettrait de se mouvoir au rythme qu'il voulait, sans craindre d'étouffer son partenaire. Et c'est d'un coup qu'il le pénétra, gémissant sous la pression soudaine qui enveloppait agréablement sa virilité. Sous la surprise et la douleur, Duo se redressa quelque peu, ouvrant la bouche en un cri muet. Heero, qui s'était rapidement dessapé, en profita pour y mettre son membre turgide. Duo eut un peu de mal à se faire aux deux mouvements qui l'ébranlèrent désagréablement. Mais les coups de butoir de Wufei finirent par heurter sa prostate et Duo replongea vite dans un océan de plaisir, qui explosa quand Wufei atteignit l'orgasme. Celui-ci se retira et tituba jusqu'à un fauteuil proche où il se laissa tomber. Duo s'effondra sur le canapé, le cerveau saturé par l'endorphine. Cependant les évènements ne lui laissèrent guère le temps de récupérer car Heero, qui s'était retiré juste avant que Wufei et Duo ne jouissent **(1)**, venait à son tour de prendre possession de l'intimité du dénatté **(2)**. Comme Heero – malgré qu'il soit à la limite de la délivrance – prit son temps pour savourer ces nouvelles sensations **(3)**, Duo eut tout le loisir de remonter au plus haut de la jouissance. Ce coup-ci il se libéra en premier. Heero ne tarda pas à le rejoindre mais contrairement à Duo dont l'esprit était à présent complètement blanc, il se permit uniquement de fermer les yeux une seconde et demi pour savourer ce sentiment de plénitude… avant d'abandonner le corps de son coéquipier et de retrouver une apparence plus présentable – et surtout plus fonctionnelle. Il étala néanmoins une couverture sur le nudiste du canapé (un rhume risquerait de compromettre la réalisation parfaite de la prochaine mission), avant de rejoindre Wufei qui s'était rhabillé et avait fait réchauffer les raviolis.

Le lendemain midi, Quatre et Trowa eurent la surprise de déjeuner avec un Duo à la limite du muet, et qui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Heero et Wufei à chaque fois qu'il disait un mot. Trowa se dit qu'Heero et Wufei avaient du trouver les arguments pour le convaincre d'arrêter de leurs casser les oreilles. Quatre s'isola avec Duo après le repas mais n'obtint qu'un « je peux pas te dire ce qu'il m'arriverait si j'recommençais à parler à tord et à travers en leur présence. Mais quand on sera que tous les deux y'a pas de problème je retrouverai ma langue ». Avec Heero il n'eut droit qu'à l'habituel regard froid et un « Hn » du genre « ça ne te regarde pas ». Wufei lui, rougit inexplicablement avant de marmonner que c'était une affaire privée. Trowa se chargea de mettre fin au monologue inquiet et concerné du blond en orientant ses pensées (et son corps ) vers un sujet bien plus agréable. À partir de ce jour-là une nouvelle « routine » se mit en place, une routine où Duo redevenait un vrai moulin à paroles sitôt que Quatre et Trowa s'absentaient durablement. Le flot de paroles continu ne tardait évidemment pas à être arrêté, et la nouvelle question existentielle de Quatre pendant qu'il faisait le ménage était devenue « Mais comment Duo fait-il pour perdre ses chouchous dans tous les coins de l'appart ? ».

OWARI

(1) pas envie d'être émasculé, merci

(2) d'ailleurs quelqu'un a vu son chouchou ?

(3) son entrainement n'avait abordé que de manière théorique la notion de plaisir physique lié au sexe, et c'est pas pendant la guerre qu'il avait eut le temps d'expérimenter ce genre de chose


End file.
